


Wedding nightmares

by Smoaceislife



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, Nightmares, Sad Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaceislife/pseuds/Smoaceislife
Summary: What happens when Peter gets hit by a spell that makes him live his worst night.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Wedding nightmares

"Can I cut in?" Peter asked forcing a smirk Derek nodded his head and silently moved away from his husband, Peter took stiles' hand and wrapped an arm around his waist they both started to move slowly to the music "I'm surprised you actually came" Stiles spoke breaking the silence.

"You wanted me here didn't you?" Peter replied with a question "I wanted you to come but I don't want to hurt you" Stiles said sadly "you haven't hurt me, Derek was always a better choice for you and I'm happy that you make each other happy you both deserve it" Peter told him honestly.

Stiles didn't say anything he rested his head on Peter's shoulder "I did love you and I always will but Derek" "you don't need to try and make me feel better, I'm happy that you're happy even if it's not with me" he told Stiles with a sad smile.

Derek walked back over and interrupted them "can I steal him back now?" Derek asked Peter felt bitter because that's exactly what Derek did in the first place "course you can, and once again congratulations" he said before quickly walking away.

"This is what we get for falling for people younger than us" Chris stated while taking the seat next to Peter, Peter didn't reply he just watched as his nephew danced with Stiles, how Stiles smiled up at him completely in love.

"I need some air," he said standing up and quickly making his way outside, as soon as he got off the doors he took a deep breath and placed a hand over his heart "stupid thing picking now to work" he muttered to himself.

He stood there for a few minutes debating whether to just leave and drown his sorrows at home or whether to stay and break his heart even more "Peter!" He heard someone call his name.

He dropped his hand and forced his usual smirk on his face but when he found who shouted him the smirk dropped and he looked confused "Stiles? Shouldn't you be inside with Derek? And why have you changed?" Peter asked confused.

"Peter this is great- wait what do you mean I should be inside with Derek? Wait you know what don't answer that. This is all a bad dream, we were fighting a witch and she hit you with a spell that makes you go inside your own head and makes you live your worst nightmare, this isn't real it's all inside your head" Stiles explained.

"And why would I believe that?" Peter asked disbelieving "why else would there be two of me, you just said it yourself there's one of me in there and one out here and why would I lie to you?" Stiles countered desperately. 

For once Peter didn't have a comeback "so how do I wake up then?" Peter finally asked focusing on the new stiles in front of him instead of the one that was happy without him, Stiles looked at him embarrassed "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

Peter let out a groan "so you've come here to save me but you don't know how to?" Peter asked raising one eyebrow Stiles glared at him then his face lit up "what's this nightmare about?" Stiles asked a plan already forming on how to get them out.

Peter looked away refusing to answer, Stiles let out sigh "you've gotta tell or I might not be able to wake you up" Stiles stated slightly annoyed, Peter again refused to say anything, "alright I'll figure it out on my own" Stiles gold making his way to the door that led to the happy couple.

Peter grabbed his wrist stopping him from opening the doors "you said that I should be inside with Derek, you also asked how I changed clothes" then it dawned on him "your worst nightmare is me marrying Derek?" Stiles asked stunned.

Peter let go of his wrist defeated "go look for yourself" Peter told him, Stiles slowly opened the door and gasped he could clearly see himself dancing with Derek both wearing suits and surrounded by their friends and family he could see himself smiling brightly looking happy.

Stiles quickly shut the door not wanting to see anymore, he turned and looked at Peter sadly " you're an idiot" he whispered walking closer to Peter who took a step back "how am I am an idiot?" Peter asked "I'm not doing this inside your head" he stated then continued "I know how to wake you up just trust me."

He walked close to Peter then stopped right in front of him, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Peter's.

Peter shot up on the metal table with a gasp, someone reached for him and he grabbed their arm stopping them from touching him "Peter it's Stiles" he said softly, Peter turned to look at him his electric blue eyes flashing at him but Stiles wasn't worried he knew Peter would never hurt him.

Peter reached out with his free hand and grabbed Stiles' other wrist and gazed at hand for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief when he found no ring his eyes turned back to normal and he pulled Stiles close "I'm an idiot" he told Stiles softly before leaning up and pressing his lips against the younger man's.

Stiles smiled into the kiss before pulling away "yes you are, I can't believe your worst nightmare was something so stupid, I've been dropping hints that I'm in love with you for a long time" Stiles explained.

"I'm an idiot," Peter said again with a small smile, he climbed off the table and pulled Stiles into a breathtaking, world-shattering kiss.

"and if it's wasn't already obvious I love you too" he mumbled against Stiles lips who just smiled in response.


End file.
